


妖孽成双（by KK）

by KKwong



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	妖孽成双（by KK）

“喂？。。。。。。”金道英抬手打断正在汇报的人，眼底翻滚的情绪让整个会议室瞬间安静下来，大气都不敢喘一下，挂掉电话，他示意副总接替他的位置继续听汇报，自己则迅速离开

“昀昀？”金道英赶到时，董思成正被一个男人纠缠着，他一拳挥过去然后一把抱起趴在吧台上的人就往外走

这么晚金道英也不敢放他一人在家，自动的忽略了董思成已有男友这个现实，自顾自的将人抱回大宅

“唔。。道 道英哥？”董思成醉醺醺的环过他的脖颈，整个人凑过去“哥，难受。。”金道英将人放到客房，可是怀里的人怎么都不肯松开他，金道英有些无奈，只得用抱小孩儿的姿势将人托着屁股往浴室走“你乖一点，我帮你放水”

一只小手轻抚上金道英紧皱的眉头，他下意识放松了表情，然后迅速帮怀里的人脱了衣服扔进了浴缸，金道英按了按额头，不禁想起了小孩儿的第一次，面对同样醉醺醺的小狐狸，金道英眼底染上一丝红色

董思成奶白的身子暴露在眼底，金道英歪过头帮他清洗着，然后迅速将人用浴巾裹起抱到床上，手脚被束缚的小孩儿不舒服了就开始哼唧，金道英脱掉半湿的衬衣坐在床头擦着身子，不安分的爪子袭上他的腰腹，金道英擦头发的手微顿，还未等他有动作，一个湿乎乎的小狐狸就蹭到了他怀里

“昀昀”金道英扔掉毛巾，将人按回床上，小孩儿不安分的挣扎着，原本围在身上的浴巾早已掉落在地毯上，伸长了胳膊圈住金道英的脖子就往下拉，嘴唇无目的的乱蹭着，金道英好容易将人制住，就看到了令他热血沸腾的痕迹

“昀昀，你让他碰你了？！”金道英的声音带着无法遏制的怒火，全身的血液颤栗 疯狂的悸动，如果说之前董思成和他说交了男朋友他只是心里有些难受，那么现在这些痕迹让他有了想要杀人的冲动。董思成丝毫不知身上人的想法，他难受的扭动着身子，嘴里不清不楚的喊着什么，金道英只觉得身上每一根血管都在叫嚣着，手下的力气也加重，董思成的痛呼还未出声就被急切的吻侵入

 

金道英紧紧的扣住身下的人，一只手钳住他的下巴，铺天盖地袭来的男性的气息强势的将董思成包围，不带温度的吻压下来，随即便是疯狂的噬咬。董思成吃痛，伸手推拒着，可是他的胳膊被紧紧压制着，所有的反抗都被这个极具占有欲的吻压制，董思成带着醉意渐渐有些体力不支，终是停止了挣扎瘫软在床上，任人侵袭

身下的人难受的呜咽着，金道英抬起头，静静地凝视着，然后 伸手抚上他的脸颊，低头默默的靠近，再一次吻上他的唇，这一次 他温柔炙热的唇紧紧的压迫着，强势的撬开他的唇齿更深入地探索

董思成的手指不知什么时候已经伸入他浓密的头发，乳尖的濡湿让他颤抖，手指不禁用力将他更加压向自己。呼吸被打乱 他难受的弓起腰将另一只也凑过去，双腿被打开环到那人精瘦的腰肢，带着恶意的顶撞让董思成难受的扭动着腰肢

“哥 哥哥。。。难受。。。”嘴里不清不楚的话让金道英只觉得下半身更加硬挺，小孩儿的前端早已高高地翘起，他伸手附上 开始撸动“啊。。道道英哥。。。”

“昀昀乖，叫我道英哥哥。。。”轻舔掉小孩儿因着动情而滑过脸颊的汗珠，明知道这样做是错误的，但是金道英更明白 他已经停不下来。。哪怕明知道小孩儿现在神志不清，他依旧不想停止

“唔。。道英哥哥。。。快 快一点儿。。。昀昀难受。。。”

“乖。。”手下动作加快，在董思成一声压抑在喉底的尖叫后喷射出来，金道英看着释放后瘫软的人，俯下身子与他接了个吻“昀昀，你舒服了，该轮到哥哥了”

脖颈处的吻痕早已被另加的吻痕覆盖，雪白的脖颈此刻布满了红痕，金道英满足的弯起嘴角， 舌尖在他小腹处打转，感受着小孩儿一次次的颤抖他坏心的每次都用大手将人按回去，董思成难受的抽泣“哥，道英哥哥。。不要 不要欺负昀昀。。。好 好难受。。。唔。。。”

身后的手指不知不觉加到三根，察觉到小孩儿羞涩的反应和后穴的紧致，他凑近到精灵耳畔“昀昀， 告诉哥哥 是不是第一次？”

“啊。。”董思成被刺激得大口喘着气，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角滑落“不 不行。。。诺。。诺诺。。。啊唔。。”突然的进入让董思成下意识想要直起身子却被整个按压“昀昀，我再给你一次机会。。”不似平时温柔的语言，此刻的金道英有些狠戾，说着不等董思成反应过来就开始猛烈的冲撞

“唔。。。哥 道英哥哥，你 你轻一点。。唔啊啊啊。。。”未开发的后穴遭受如此暴力对待，董思成痛的咬上他的肩膀“道英哥 讨厌。。。”

“我讨厌？”金道英眼底深不可测的黑色是满满的欲望“昀昀，我会让你知道 在我的床上，喊别的男人名字，会有什么后果。。。。”

完全没有技巧的冲撞使得董思成痛的脚趾不自觉地弯起，大腿更是用力的圈紧了他的腰肢，五指紧紧的抠进了金道英的肩膀，紧咬着的嘴唇不出意外的尝到了生锈的味道，金道英察觉到心疼的吻住他，迫使他的唇齿分开，将唇角的红色舔掉。

终是不忍心让小孩儿受苦，金道英伸手附上小孩儿的挺立，缓缓地帮他纾解，看着小孩儿眉头渐渐放平，慢慢感受着小孩儿的后穴开始湿润他的每次进入都让身下的人愉悦的呻吟  
一夜无眠。。


End file.
